


Como un muñeco roto

by samej



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Pero qué te han hecho, Theon.</p>
<p>No es una pregunta. Es un grito oculto de horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un muñeco roto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insideblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/gifts).



Jon le mira, y siente por primera vez en su vida pena por él, una pena enorme. Theon le mira con esos ojos de cordero, esos ojos totalmente no-Theon, por todos los dioses antiguos.  
  
No sabe ni siquiera cómo ha llegado hasta el Muro, pero le lleva a su habitación en cuanto le reconoce.  
  
—Pero qué te han hecho, Theon.  
  
No es una pregunta. Es un grito oculto de horror, porque Jon no quería a Theon, y sabe lo que hizo pero, pero esto ya no es-  
  
—No soy Theon. Soy He-  
  
—No repitas esas palabras delante de mí. Eres Theon. Theon Greyjoy, ¡mírame!  
  
Jon solo ve miedo en su mirada.  
  
**  
  
Le baña él mismo, a pesar de sus quejas.  
  
—Ramsay está muerto, Theon. Confía en mí.  
  
Y poco a poco consigue que se deje de revolver como un gato asustadizo, y le deja limpiarle la cabeza, y le limpia tras las orejas y la espalda y se entretiene quitándole lo negro entre los dedos de los pies que aún le quedan.  
  
Balbucea incoherencias dormido a su lado.  
  
—No era Arya, Nieve. Los ojos... los ojos eran distintos. No era Arya.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Pero Jon no sabe nada. No sabe lo que ha pasado, no sabe qué le pasó en los dedos, en los dientes, en el alma. Jon no sabe qué hacer, así que deja que se apoye en su regazo y le acaricia el pelo aún mojado con los dedos hasta que Theon deja de temblar.   
  
Él no pega ojo.


End file.
